White Tree
Category:Black team alliances Announcements *Declaration of Existence **Declaration of Existence and Protectorate with Poison Clan White tree was formed in August 2008 from the disbandment of Black Moon, soon members chose to join other alliances, such as MFO. However, some went onto create a new alliance. They called this alliance, White Tree. At every opportunity we branch out our tree of team working and friendliness, whether its inter-team tech deals, and indeed, defend our alliance allies, we will help in whatever way we can. In order to achieve this, we have some basic rules, they aren’t very many, and we have explained them as much as we can. If you do not agree with these rules, then please don’t associate yourself with White Tree. To clear up any confusion, We are named White Tree however our Team Color is Black. General Whilst you are a member of White Tree, you are representing the culture, life and soul of the alliance, this means that, when it comes to your nation’s dealings, you are as important as the Leader. Conduct yourself in a way that will inspire people to join us, ally with us, or trade with us so that we, as an alliance, can build and be successful. Any member who shows unsatisfactory conduct, as defined in this post will be subject to disciplinary action being taken against them, as laid down in this post, and a punishment or correction will be applied as appropriate. You may appeal if you feel you have been treated unfairly, dependant on the punishment you may appeal. Any member who shows excellent skills and goes above and beyond the call of duty will be given the Excellent Service Award Medal, which entitles them to 2 votes instead of the usual one during votes of Amendments to the charter. Discipline and Conduct Unsatisfactory Conduct / Gross Misconduct Following a report/instance of Misconduct at any level, a member of the immediate person above them will hold a hearing to discuss what took place, all the evidence (if applicable), and the nation's side of the story. Should the nation be the Leader, then the deputy Leader and 2 Elders will hold the hearing jointly. Should the nation who holds the hearing chooses that a punishment of Level 3 or above is applicable, then they will consult their superior, or, in the case of the Leader, the Deputy Leader, and if both agree same punishment, then that action will be taken. Elders must seek another Elder's consultation for Level 2 and above. Declaring War on a fellow alliance member, or any black team Member. This is taken most seriously, the punishment being applied is Dismissal. Appeal not applicable for this clause. Acting in a manner that will bring White Tree into disrepute, such as spreading rumours about White Tree, sending messages other alliances/other members that are not true and could have negative impacts on internal alliance affairs. Acting in a manner that will bring specific members of White Tree into disrepute. The punishment shall be made will be the most appropriate punishment felt by the Leader. An Example of this is: If the nation’s actions caused a war, then it would be inappropriate for the member to be continue being in the White Tree alliance. However, if all was resolved in the end, and no one had lost anything, then a Sanction could be the way forward. Application of punishment or correction The punishment shall have an expiry date, unless deemed otherwise by the leader. The punishment will apply as soon as a decision has been made, and notification has been sent. In cases where an elder is involved, for the period of investigation and for the length of the punishment, the elder shall have no responsibilities or dealings, unless absolutely necessary. (Deemed by Leader) In cases where the leader is involved, if found to be guilty, an immediate re-election of leader will be invoked, and until that vote has been completed, the Deputy Leader will be Acting Leader. Should both Leader and Deputy Leader be involved, all other Elders will take JOINT control of White Tree. Until such a time that all investigations have been completed and punishments administered. *Definition of Punishments/Corrections **Level 5 ***GAM Immediate Dismissal from White Tree. No Appeal. ***Elder Immediate Dismissal from White Tree. No Appeal ***Leader / Deputy Leader Immediate Dismissal. No Appeal. **Level 4 ***All Grades Forced Notice – Leave after 10 days. No Appeal. **Level 3 ***Demotion from Elder to GAM (General Alliance Member). Appeal permitted. ***Demotion from Deputy Leader to Elder. Appeal Permitted ***Demotion from Deputy Leader to GAM. No Appeal. ***Demotion from Leader to GAM. No Appeal ***Demotion from Leader to Elder. Appeal Permitted ***Demotion from Leader to Deputy Leader. No Appeal **Level 2 ***All Grades Suspension of Membership – Up to 7 days. No appeal ***All Grades Suspension of Membership – up to 28 days. Appeal Permitted ***All Grades indefinite suspension. No Appeal ***All Grades Restitution – Damaged caused x 1.2 . No Appeal. ***Alliance Restitution – Rarely used. Must be authorised by both leader/deputy leader and at least 2 elders. If a member has put us all in a position where we would be ZI’ed, then we ALL make restitution for the overall protection of the alliance. ***All Grades – Report to black team senate **Level 1 ***All Grades Removal of Forum Permissions. Appeal Permitted Leader The person in command is the Leader. The Leader shall follow rules and precedents set down in the Charter. If a decision is to be officially turned over, the Deputy Leader and 3 elders will need to agree The President will be elected once every 3 months, or, if the president resigns, 1 week after resignation. All alliance members will have 1 vote, regardless of rank, unless that nation holds an Excellent Service Award medal, in which case, 2 votes are cast for that individual. All other medals are excluded. Medals Medals are obtained through excellent service and determination, and are not given out to just everyone. The following medals serve the purpose of identifying excellent achievement. Next to the medal name is the period of which they are awarded, and how many times they can be awarded to the same person. *Medal Of Excellence – Diplomatic – 1 per month *Medal Of Excellence – Traders – 1 per month *Medal Of Excellence – Tactical – 1 per month *Medal Of Excellence – Biggest Growth – 1 per month *Medal Of Excellence – Highest ranking nation in Alliance-week *Excellent Service Award Medal – 3 months Ghosting Policy If a nation appears who has not introduced themselves, nor in the process of applying for White Tree, a message will be sent to that nation. If the nation should not reply within 48 hours, another message will be sent. If, after another 48 hours no response is received, the nation shall be officially classed by White Tree as a Ghost and dealt with appropriately.